An Arrow Can Change A Life
by Kagome-chan5
Summary: ONESHOT(maybe) AU:A SangoMiroku fic.Sango is a princess, Miroku a traveling Monk.What happens when they meet?


A/n: A one shot I wrote this for school and changed it slightly to make it a Sango/Miroku one shot..only big diff here is Sango is a princess not a exterminator..And hey if u really like it maybe ill make it not a oneshot  
An Arrow Can Change A Life  
A long time ago, in the era of Feudal Japan or the Sengoku Jidai, was a village, a very small village at the base of a mountain with many tiny huts, all similar in shape. Many villagers busied themselves with yard work and the new planting season, it was spring and all the plants had just begun to pop out of the ground. With a closer look a young man could be seen standing outside one of the nicer huts. He was a Monk. He never did stay long in one place, as he was a traveling Monk who went from town to town, village to village helping those in need, and today he was in this town.  
  
The Monk, Miroku, could be seen talking to a village leader, their conversation was unheard and he is soon led inside of the hut. "Monk, we have had a problem, a problem with an a vengeful spirit of some type in this village, more so in this hut. Please we beg of you to rid of us this spirit." The villager leader begged the quiet Monk, while leading him to a small room in the back of the hut. Miroku looked around the room and concentrated on one spot, he could feel the presence of a spirit here.  
  
"Of course, I shall free you village of this at once, please leave me and do not return until I say it is safe for you. I shall inform you when I am finished." Miroku nodded to the Leader who bowed with a yes and an of course, and then turned, leaving the room. Miroku quickly turned back to where he had sensed something, quickly he began to pray and meditate as he had been taught.  
  
After a few minutes Miroku raised his head and pulled a piece of parchment from his cloths, an o-fuda, used to rid spirits and such. He threw it towards the wall that he had been studying. It hit the wall with great accuracy and a very high pitched wail was heard. A cloud appeared that was no doubt the spirit he was to vanquish. The o-fuda was in the middle of the cloud which was slowly disappearing into a thin dust which was blown away by a gust of wind which seemed to come from nowhere. Miroku grinned at a job well done and went back to the Village Leader to inform him the spirit was now gone.   
  
Once he reached the center of the village where the small town had gathered the Village Leader walked up to Miroku looking hopeful. "Is the spirit gone?" The Village Leader asked the Monk.  
  
"Yes." Miroku gave the villagers a few charms and such to help keep away any other spirits as happen to show up and left the village, but not of course before receiving many thanks and gifts for his work.   
  
On the other side of the village sat a girl, a young girl, watching Miroku in awe. "That Monk, I want, no I am going to marry him." The girl, Sango, decided to herself.  
"Lady Sango, you have to marry Sir Nobunaga. Your parents have already arranged it." It was now two years since Miroku had been in their village and Sango was now being told she had to marry someone who she didn't want to, Oda Nobunaga. Her servant was busy trying to calm her after the news her family had broken to her that evening at dinner.   
  
"No! I want to marry Miroku!" Sango stomped out of the room angrily. "I'll show them," Sango packed a few rice balls and extra clothes into a small wicker basket. "I'll run away! To Edo!"   
Miroku walked down a dusty road thinking to himself, 'I shall travel to Edo, and enlist in the army.' He continued walking in a Northern direction.   
  
After a day or so Miroku arrived in Edo and enlisted in the army. That night when the town should have been asleep a young dark haired girl was sneaking around Edo. Well, actually that's two people sneaking around. Miroku and Sango where sneaking around when they ran into each other. "Miroku? Is that you?" Sango's eyes widened in shock and pure joy.   
  
"Pardon, do I know you?" Miroku asked in complete confusion.  
  
"You don't remember? Two years ago you came you my village and rid it of a vengeful spirit, I was watching you! I've been waiting to see you again. I want to marry you!" Sango cried out.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't remember a village two years, bye and sorry again." Miroku frowned at Sango's broken hearted look.  
  
"It's..fine. I perfectly..understand" Sango held back tears as Miroku apologized again and walked away. Sango watched him leave with tears brimming her eyes and couldn't hold them any longer, they began to flow freely down her cheeks. "This, this just can't be." Sango took off running towards the forest, her heart was shattered, all she wanted to do was run until she could run no more, and that's exactly what she did. She ran until she tripped over a tree root and straight into the ground, never trying to get back up she lay on the moist, cold, ground.  
The next day Miroku and the army he was now with came up to the same spot as where Sango had fallen the night before. A fight started between the two sides which had met in this location. Many soldiers had been killed and even more injured. Sango watched from the safety of a tree above the battlefield.  
  
"Miroku.." She sniffled and let another tear fall down her cheek. The battle continued and more died. Sango keep a close eye on Miroku and noticed a man sneaking behind a tree, bow and arrow in hand. The man drew and notched an arrow, aiming it right at Miroku.   
  
Before she could rethink what was happening she dove out of the tree and ran in front of Miroku, taking the arrow for him. The arrow pierced her chest and she toppled to her knees, blood dripping out of the wound. The battle instantly stopped and the soldiers looks at the dying girl.  
  
"You..?" Miroku fumbled about Sango trying to mend the cut, as a Monk he had been taught some medicene.   
  
"Do you know her, Monk?" The general of the group questioned as Miroku pulled the arrow from Sango's chest.  
  
"Yes, kind of, she knew me. I didn't remember until now" Miroku sadly watched the girl knowing arrow had created a wound meant to kill, and kill it would.  
  
"She gave her life up for you. But isn't she Lady Sango, the princess engaged to Oda Nobunaga?" A solider asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, she is. We should give her a proper burial." Miroku picked up the seemingly dead girl in his arms. He carried her back to the large town of Edo, where he began to clean the blood off of her. While he was doing this he noticed that there really wasn't that much blood and the wound didn't seem to be all that deep.  
  
"Could this have killed her?" Miroku asked aloud. He leaned closer and noticed something he hadn't before. Her breath was light and barely noticeable. "She's alive?!" He looked at her in shock, looking for a pulse. He found it on her wrist, it was faint but getting stronger, as was her breath.  
  
"I don't feel so good." Sango coughed out, opening her eyes slowly.  
  
"'Course ya don't, we thought you were dead." Miroku breathed a sigh of relief .  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry I spoke to you about what you don't remember, it was a long time ago." Sango faked a smile.  
  
"No! Don't be. I remember your village when you saved my life, I just suddenly remembered. Sango, umm, will you marry me?" Miroku asked her.  
  
I," Sango couldn't think of anything to say except. "Yes. Yes, I will, Miroku I will marry you." Sango said and then closed her eyes drifting to sleep.  
A/N: Well hope you liked it, and please check out my other storys..  
  
Kagome-chan 


End file.
